Meeting the Assassin
by Kamrusepas Night
Summary: Lexxi Mitchell and Tizoc Theron are both on jobs in Ramsa (New Mayhem). Neither fo them know that their jobs are intertwined and they need each other. Can Jessica and Aubrey make them see "the light"?


**Disclaimer: **I own "The Shadow" Lexxi Mitchell, and this story, while Amelia Atwater-Rhodes owns everyone and everything else mentioned in her books - including Tizoc Theron. He - assuming that Tizoc **is** a male - was briefly mentioned on page 119 of _Shattered Mirror_, I just made up his appearance and nothing else. 

**Author's Note: **This takes place over half a decade after the events of _Shattered Mirror_ - which would make it take place about a decade after _In the Forests of the Night_. Eh, Lexxi is a daughter of a banshee - so she's semi-mortal. Like vampires she has an aura, and her minor injuries are healed immediately, while her more serious ones can take weeks to **fully **heal - depending on the extent of the injury. Lexxi's hate for the undead started in the late 18th century after the assassination of Lily Bowen - Lexxi's best friend, by non other than Tizoc Theron -, which she deled with by becoming one of the most feared vampire hunters of the late 18th and early 19th century being known as "The Shadow". After the attempts on her life became greater in number, she stayed low and only killed in small number for the next 175 years. In the early ninteen-ninties she came back into the major vampire hunting industry, being once more known as "The Shadow". 

**Comments:** Review, review, review and **please** read the author's note if you haven't already read it - it explains Lexxi's position and her history. 

**Chapter One: Broken Necks**

Lexxi Mitchell winced as she got out of the shower. Last night's unexpected meeting with a vampire had left her with a semi-healed broken neck. Now, because of that vampire, she would be late for her first day of school - _not_ that she really wanted to go _there_, but it was part of her job. Lately a group of very powerful vampires had been contemplating the destruction of the human race and it was Lexxi's job to track down _each_ and _every_ one and make sure they wouldn't be doing any further planning on the matter - in other words it was Lexxi's job to kill them - and because most of the vampires were in Ramsa, she booked a flight there on first available plane. Lexxi quickly threw on the first items of clothing she found - blue jeans and a red Oxford University sweatshirt -, grabbed her bag, which reclined on one of the kitchen chairs, and headed outside to her car. 

Lexxi sped through the streets of Ramsa towards Ramsa High. As she approached Ramsa High she checked her mental shields and hid her aura to the fullest extent - she didn't want the attention of any vampires or their associates, not now when she wanted to get in and out of New York as quickly as possible - New York being the state of New Mayhem, one of North America's strongest vampiric cities. She wasn't one of those vampire hunters that flashed her position to the vampires and took her time killing them - that's why she was still living; she was cautious and didn't attract unneeded attention.

Lexxi pulled into the student parking lot of Ramsa High and quickly parked. Lexxi grabbed her bag and headed towards the main doors of Ramsa High. She soon reached the office and got a late slip - she had registered on the phone from Greece, when she heard that she would have to spend some time in Ramsa - and headed towards her first period history class. 

She handed the history teacher - Ms. Burns - her late slip and headed to the back of the class. As she sat down and the teacher continued her talk on the French Revolution - something that Lexxi had lived. About halfway through the class the class door opened and a _very_ handsome young man with strawberry-blond hair and raven eyes entered the room. The young man handed the teacher two pieces of paper - a filled out registration form and a late slip like Lexxi's - and headed to a seat in the middle of the class, the eyes of most of the females in the room following him. Lexxi was absolute terrified, she recognized the young man from a vampiric bash she had once attended - she had been tracking down a certain fledgling of Fala's who had gotten some pretty dangerous information concerning the residences of some of the most wanted vampire hunters - and had even then steered clear from him. She had to get out of here immediately - there was no way she was going to be in the same school, let alone the same state, as Tizoc Theron, one of the vampiric world's most well known assassins and the murderer of her best friend.

**Note:** Please review. Chapter two will be up soon - how soon depending on the response I get.


End file.
